The 9 tails of Jashin
by ShaThief
Summary: Naruto meets the patron of Jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - A kid with the power to kill anyone with just a drop of their blood, enough chakra to be able to do it from miles away... You know what they say "With great power comes great responsibility" - but who wants to be responsible?
1. Prologue

**The 9 tails of Jashin**

**A/N** I will try to write this in a way that people unfamiliar with the Naruto world can still follow the story if they read through it, somethings will take longer to be explained and those who do know Naruto front to back may pick up on some details faster - but I will try to explain and unveil everything in its time.

Summary: Naruto is meets the patron of jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - lets just say it made a strong impression that will slowly effect the entire world

Prologue:

The Elemental Nations is a world divided, each country run by the monarch of their land.

Each of these Damios commands an army of samurai and an elite force of shinobi. These deadly assassin ninjas are trained from childhood to mould their chakra to command unimaginable power but more importantly they are trained to think, analyse and manipulate the battlefield and the world around them.

Most Ninja live in quarantined military states referred to as "Hidden Villages" governed by the commanding general, or Kage - normally the most powerful, or most wise ninja of the village.

Our story starts in the land of Fire in the Village Hidden in the Leaves - Konoha.

Konoha is one of the oldest established Ninja village founded by some of the most powerful clans at the end of the hounded year war. Over the generations Konoha has proven itself through both the first and second Great Wars and many invasion attempts. In a world of cunning backstabbing ninja being seen as number one is a dangerous place to be - there is always someone out there wanting to prove themselves and others who are simply afraid of your power and hope to pre-emptively protect themselves by seeking to destabilise it.

One such attempt took place 12 years ago. It is still unknown how or exactly why but the legendary 9 tailed demon Fox - the Kyuubi was unleashed upon the village.

The "Tailed Beasts" are legendary constructs of solid chakra energy that have solidified in and assumed a corporal form in the persona of a beast. Each ones' power and rank is portrayed in the number of tails. Even the weakest of theses legendary creatures wield more raw power than a full army of ninja - and the 9 tailed demon fox is the most powerful of the set.

No one knows how or why the Kyuubi attacked but when it did Konoha trembled. The demon rampaged straight through the best defences and the most powerful ninja the village had to offer. Countless ninja sacrificed their lived trying to repel the beast as it carved a path through the village.

Finally the demon came to a pause outside of the capital building - the Hokage tower. Atop the roof stood the Yondamine Hokage the commander of the village - a man who single-handedly turned back two invading armies essentially putting an end to the second great shinobi war. A man who now faced with the unfathomable might that was the Kyuubi didn't break a sweat.

While the villages defences may not have stopped the beast it did slow it down giving their leader enough time to prepare a containment ritual to stop the demon. For these demons are beings of corporal energy - chakra, and they cannot be killed only de-solidified and contained.

As the beast took pause outside the Hokage's tower, the Yondamine completed his preparations and placed a blond baby on the floor at his feet.

For a lesser beast, even the one, two, or three tailed demons a simple jar would suffice to contain the malicious Chakra. However the 9 tailed beast would shatter any inanimate container, alas a human host would be needed to contain the seal. Only a young child – one who's own chakra was still being developed - would be able to absorb and contain the energy of the beast without overloading. Anyone older would risk the demon chakra rejecting the host and ripping out of the containment seal free to resume its attack.

The Kyuubi - the giant of a fox stood before its target, tails flailing half-hazardly behind it absentmindedly laying waste to buildings and infrastructure left and right. The beast inhaled a horrifying breath taking in the sent of the one it was sent here to destroy.

The two stared each other down, each the most powerful of their kind, neither giving an inch. And in a combined roar they struck.

Silence fell as the ninja converged on the decimated capital building. The few that were close enough to have a clear view watched as their fearless leader lunged at the beast before not a moment later the two seemed to shimmer before dissolving into mist. Others witnessed what looked like a red cloud with strakes of blue swirling and funnelling into the ruins of the tower.

Almost as soon as the ninjas shared their stories the rumours began.

It was over too quickly for most of these battle harden shinobi to trust that the danger was truly gone. "Without a body assume its not dead" was a policy that most shinobi lived by - others took it one step further and only trusted someone (or something) was dead when there was a body, and its head was separated from it. Considering the ability the Hokage had with teleportation rummers were atarting that the Hokage may have teleported with the beast and that the battle was still going on at another location. Panic stricken ninja turned to each other for orders or some semblance of a command structure. Should they try to follow? Should they continue the evacuation? Was it safe to return? Was it safe anywhere? They were left in the dark without their commanding officer or any information about where the threat went.

It wasn't until the old retired Hokage - Sarutobi Haruzen arrived that the truth was unveiled.

He directed the ninja to the centre of the rubble where they found within a seemingly preserved circle of candles - a crying baby boy. Sarutobi explained that the Fourth Hokage must have used the energy released from his death to seal the beast into the belly of the baby.

Seeing the panic stricken faces of the ninja surrounding him the old man continued "This baby is containing the beast, his very life goal will be to protect this village from the demons rage - He should be treated as an equal hero here." But even as he said the words, the old man knew that the people were not listening. Even hardened ninja still were human, and humans tended to find an easy outlet to vent their sorrow and hatred - unfortunately this boy is now a living reminder of the death of hundreds of their friends and family, not to mention the death of their beloved leader. He vowed then to do what he can to avoid this boy becoming the scapegoat of all of that sorrow and resentment.

This is the story of that Boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**The 9 tails of Jashin**

**A/N** I will try to write this in a way that people unfamiliar with the Naruto world can still follow the story if they read through it, somethings will take longer to be explained and those who do know Naruto front to back may pick up on some details faster - but I will try to explain and unveil everything in its time.

Summary: Naruto is meets the patron of jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - lets just say it made a strong impression that will slowly effect the entire world.

**Chapter 1:** School

12 years later the old man realizes that his simple vow was not as easy to keep as he originally thought.

The boy - Naruto was currently in the ninja training academy and struggling with every element of ninja training.

Following the death of the Fourth Hokage the village turned to the old retired Sarutobi for leadership. What was originally meant to be an interim position has now been over a decade. Being thrust back into office demanded the full attention of the old man. Unfortunately for Naruto, that meant that his vow to defend the blond orphan was continually shifted to the back of his mind mind.

The Hokage was only able to watch from afar as the boy grew up alone and unwanted. Moving from orphanages through foster homes and eventually to the streets the Hokage eventually stepped in and moved the boy into an apartment of his own. But alas it was too late, the constant neglect, isolation, and silent resentment that he faced from every direction had a powerful effect on the personality of the developing blond.

Now, in the ninja academy Naruto would goof around and disrupt things trying as hard as he could just to get a bit of attention. To an emotionally starved child even reprimands and punishments were welcomed attention. Some of the teachers recognised the attention starved antics for what they were, but that only reinforced their decision to ignore the blond child.

His goal that he would proclaim to the world was that he would one day be the strongest ninja in the village and become its Hokage - In his heart Naruto felt that this was the only way he could demand the attention and respect of the people in the village. Unfortunately for Naruto, every basic ninja skill was foreign to him.

His stealth skills were terrible. In his childish arrogance he thought they were great because no one seemed to ever notice him as he snuck through the village streets. In truth however, he was useless people didn't see him because they were choosing not to, in any real test of his skills he stumbled about like a buffoon. His continual efforts to get attention didn't help much either.

Any theoretical learning was difficult for the hyperactive blond as he could not gather the required focus to digest the lessons. Sitting still long enough for the morning role call was challenging enough, once the teachers started to read Naruto would either fall asleep or bounce out of the room – actually listening or learning anything is very difficult either way he went.

The physical elements of the training were his strongest, while still considerably lower than the rest of the class. - Unbeknown to Naruto some of the instructors were specifically sabotaging his education training him in slightly wrong forms to create extra openings and weaknesses in his fighting styles. The blind hatred the village had for the demon container had farther reaching effect then the Hokage could have ever predicted.

The chakra training was the worst for Naruto - because he felt like it should be the easiest. whenever he called upon his chakra energy to perform a technique he felt a rush of energy flood his body. In that state the rest of the world would melt away and Naruto would forget all his other problems and just revel in the feel of his power - But when he would try to channel the energy into any practical or useful technique his control would fizzle out and he would loos his grip on his chakra - producing little to no effect.

Today was the final day of term - Graduation day for some. At the end of every year there was the choice to take the exit exam to graduate and place as a Gennin - Rooky ninja on a 3 man squad and be allocated a Jounin - senior ninja as a sensei and team leader. You are allowed to attempt the test as many times as you would like, but those who haven't passed at the end of the third year can essentially give up on becoming a ninja – most failed students move on to the boot camp - basic training to join the ranks in the samurai army.

This would be Naruto's second try at the exit exam. He knew he would likely fail again but he still put on his bravest face and again proclaimed to the world his empty promise of becoming the best and to eventually become the Hokage – and he received the usual response, almost nothing… One pink haired girl in the class raised an eyebrow, which was all the reaction Naruto could get out of the room.

Steeling himself not to be deflated by the lack of attention Naruto tried to focus on the test. _'Even if I can't pass this year I need to understand what I don't know so I can study super hard next year'_ Naruto thought as he read through the questions.

Even though he knew it was coming it still hurt when the teachers called out the results and labelled him as a FAILURE in front of the whole class.

It was at times like these were he almost appreciated the way the world seemed to ignore him. The people in the village seemed to almost habitually not look at him that at times like this when he wanted to be alone, he could be, even in the middle of the street. That being said, he did look on longingly at one of the other children who had also failed, but had their parents there comforting and supporting them.

'Enough of this' Naruto thought, 'I have one year to turn it around and become something no one here can ignore "I will be the strongest!" he called out the last part aloud, more for his own self-confidence than for any attention - he already gave up on getting any from those around him.

Unfortunately for Naruto this time someone did hear him. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto noticed the other boy, the one he was watching before, point him out to his dad. Naruto watched as the parents of the other failed children start mumbling to each other. Then slowly they all gathered together in what Naruto recognised as the start of an angry mob albeit a small one.

'I don't know why everyone hates me, I've never even met these people but they all look down on me, ignore me, and tell their kids to avoid me…and now it looks like they are about to attack me!' Naruto frantically thought as he began to weave his way through the crowd running away from the parents of his classmates.

Rounding a bend Naruto dove into a haystack on the back of a parked wagon. 'I can lay low here – it's not like I have anyone waiting for me back home… More like, I doubt anyone will think of me for the next three months until school starts up again next year' and with that sad thought Naruto drifted off to sleep in the back of the wagon.

O)OO)O)OO)O)))O)O)O)))O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Naruto awoke with a start – someone was screaming – the kind of blood curling scream that only comes with mortal danger.

Peering out from the straw Naruto noticed a few things immediately.

1 He was not in Konoha anymore.  
2 He didn't know where he was.  
3 The driver of the cart was being tortured to death.  
4 He was probably going to die next.

Naruto watched in silent horror as a tall man marked with black and white paint stood with a hammer in one hand and a torch blazing in the other as the wagon drivers crumpled body lay screaming in a heap at his feet.

Once the twitching stopped and the man waled closer to the wagon the markings on his chest and face melted away to show a normal looking man with silver hair.

With a swing of the hammer the harness broke-freeing the horse for him to mount. Without a backwards glance the silver haired man threw the torch at the haystack.

In less then a split second Naruto was engulfed in a torrent of flames. As painful as it was being burnt alive Naruto knew enough to silence his screams. Even with the immense heat that was literally melting him he knew that people lived with burns - people don't live if they witness the insane butchery of a powerful criminal ninja - rather if they were caught witnessing the act.

Naruto knew if this crazy ninja knew he was there he had no chance to survive. His only option was to burn quietly and run as soon as the ninja rode away. He may end up permanently burnt and disfigured but he would heal and survive, if the tall ninja turns around he would be dead for sure.

Just as the Ninja was about to kick off and ride away his head whipped around. Staring straight at the pile of flaming straw the tall ninja inhaled a big whiff of the sent of burning flesh.

Narurto froze in absolute horror - as the silver haired man pointed his hammer.

"I see you"...


	3. Chapter 2

**The 9 tails of Jashin**

**A/N** I will try to write this in a way that people unfamiliar with the Naruto world can still follow the story if they read through it, somethings will take longer to be explained and those who do know Naruto front to back may pick up on some details faster - but I will try to explain and unveil everything in its time.

**Summary:** Naruto is meets the patron of jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - lets just say it made a strong impression that will slowly effect the entire world.

**Chapeter 2:** Back to school

"Next!" Iruka called out as he leaned back in his chair. He turned his head to peer through the doorway the room full of potential Gennin. It was that time of year again the ninja entrance exam.

Iruka has been teaching at the academy for a few years now so but he was still getting used to watching the transformation that these children go through during their academy training. It will never seize to unnerve him, the innocence of these children channelled into lethal efficiency, mistrust, and cunning.

Most children leave their normal schooling to join the ninja academy at the age of 12. At that age the majority of these youth are still naively excited about the adventurous life of being a shinobi. The civilian born children often dream of the status and power that comes with the Headband _"Hati-a"_ (the badge worn and awarded to those active in the ninja forces). Others just think it would be cool to learn how to run up walls or to shoot fire balls out of their hands – those ones often die first.

The children from clan families often have a strong advantage over their classmates. Aside from receiving extra help or training from their families these children come into class already looking at the world through the analytical eyes of a shinobi – mistrusting everything around them and are always on edge - battle ready in a heart beat. The clan children rarely need to stay at the academy for more than a year or two before passing their tests and graduating - and they almost always make a team after they pass.

The next student coming in for the test was a bit of a puzzle – Naruto Uzumaki, The demon child of the leaf. This kid had some of the strongest raw power but with absolutely no control and no focus to try and train up to that potential.

Many people in the village hated, ignored or outright abuse the blond haired child because of the beast that is sealed within him and the damage and death it caused. The problem was that this unfounded hatred spread throughout the village and from parents to children, from ninja to civilians alike.

The odd thing was, was that most of the people who hated him didn't even know why themselves – they just mistreated him because everyone else did.

'peer pressure on mass, social conditioning of a populace of sheep. The knowledge that the blond had the infamous beast sealed within him was highly classified information Hell even Naruto himself was kept in the dark about.' Iruka thought to himself.

Iruka continued to contemplate the anigma that was the student infront of him about to take try the exam for the last time. 'Icould relate to those villagers that hate him for the deaths that the Kyuubi caused – my parents were also taken from me by the fury of that tailed beast.'

But Iruka couldn't tolorate the boy for a different reason – He understood that Naruto was not the demon incarnate that the village secretly accused him of being. He knew that the Fourth Hokage designed the seal to contain the demons energy while removing the beast's consciousness from any potential influence…

No, Iruka couldn't stand the blond because the boy had nearly limitless potential and power brimming just beneath his skin but had no discipline or desire to try and channel it in any meaningful way.

The blond would go on and on about how he would he day become the Hokage this and Hokage that, but when it came to buckling down and learning or training in anything Naruto would act like it was his life's mission to ensure that no one in the class could learn anything.

That was until this last year.

This year something changed. When Naruto returned to school after the summer break he was a much quieter Naruto one who seemed more dedicated and eager to learn.

Iruka was forced to recognise the blonds newfound dedication – he only hoped that there was enough time in the one last year to catch up on everything he ignored in the last two years.

To the other children in the room Naruto seemed like he finally grew up, it has been weeks since anyone could remember Naruto proclaiming his awesomeness or his goals to become the Hokage. That doesn't mean he became any more popular then he was the previous year, only that he was less annoying about being the dead last.

This year Naruto seemed content to just absorb information and to learn as much as possible. The normally hyperactive blond now had the focus of a Nara in all theoretical subjects and his newfound attention to detail was making itself apparent in his stealth training. There were times throughout the year that Iruka found himself almost wanting to help the kid. Even just a little bit of a nudge in the right direction to encourage the young ninja in training to keep up his new attitude – but he held off. No need to go out of his way to provide special treatment to the child, if Naruto wanted or needed extra help he should of started a few years ago.

'If he asks for help I will answer any questions he may have – but I'm not going to offer any free advice' Iruka decided. But Naruto never did, in fact Naruto rarely spoke much at all – outside of responding to a direct question or instruction Naruto never said a word – to anyone.

The only suggestion of emotion that Iruka could detect from the new static "Naruto 2.0" was the faintest hint of a smile when his jutsu techniques began to bear fruit in the chakra training classes. Where last year he would lose control and the technique would fizzle out, now Naruto seemed to have near complete command over his chakra network.

Spending a full year doing nothing but learning, reading, and training with single minded focus, by the end of the year Naruto had caught up to the rest of the class in all the basic ninja skills and even further in some of the areas he found himself more interested in.

Naruto strolled into the testing room with a apathetic and passive mentality, the nerviousness and excitement the other children projected was nowhere to be found in Uzumaki today.

The instructors took this as a sign of resignation, as if Naruto had already given up any hope in passing the exam he had failed the last two years and was only going through the motions.

Iruka knew better. He had watch the change in Naruto for a full year now and was excited (more excited then the blond himself it seemed) to see the fruits of his training.

Passing the exit exam this time was simple. This new Naruto had the discipline and focus to study an apply himself to the technical and theoretical aspects for the written part of the exam. His hand to hand combat was still sub - par due to years of training and building on flawed foundation and stances.

In the end he made up his marks on the practical jutsu part of the exam. His demonstration this time was a total 180 from the year before. Naruto was able to demonstrate complete control of his chakra energy to perform each of the required techniques. Creating illusionary clones and replacement techniques came easy now to Naruto. Even the advanced chakra control tests came easy to Naruto this year - sealing ninja gear or equipment into storage scrolls or the famous "leaf sticking" exercise (This was a traditional Konoha training method of focusing your chakra energies to levitate a leaf - the more adapt students are able to keep it floating steady in place - hence the name of leaf sticking). Until now anytime Naruto had tried to attempt either technique the leaf or scroll would burst into flames - this year Naruto glided through the exercises with ease.

With hidden pride in his voice Iruka called out that he Passed the exam and presented Naruto with the official Leaf village _Hati-a_ the metal plate – often worn as a headband – that denotes your status as an active member of the villages shinobi ranks).

Waiting to be directed to his team Naruto sat with the other new graduates - most of them being immature children, they were playing with their new forehead protectors like it was a piece of jewlery. These were official badges embrazen with the Konoha insignia - a symbol of their status as ranked shinobi of the village. Naruto secured his own around his neck with the metal plate hanging just below his Adams apple. He noted absentmindedly the way the various students wore theirs gave an insight into their expected roles in the shinobi army. Wearing it on your forehead was the default position of most active ninja - highly visible to friend and foe alike projecting who you are and what you stand for - while providing minimal if any practical defensive protection. The few who were wearing it around their arms were most often the tactical and support troops - the ones who did most of the work behind the scenes but were rarely on the battlefield themselves. The girls who were wrapping it around their lags or waists or other random places were either the useless, appearance focused, cannon fodder who would end up dead their first day on the field... unless they start taking things seriously. Or, they were the infiltration specialists who trained to act like their clueless counterparts. Naruto noticed that Hinata was the only other in the room that tied the badge around her neck in the way he did.

"It makes sense - the Hyuuga clan produces some of the best assassins in the village" Naruto thought to himself as he observed the pail eyed Hyuuga. Assassin specialists often wore their badges around their necks because that added throat protection and it is fastened at that angle to reduce any light reflecting off the metal plate during a stealth mission.

Once the final students meandered on into the waiting room the instructors returned to set up the team arrangements and direct students to meet their new sensei for further testing and instructing.

Teachers were trying to balance the student's power levels and specialties in the team creation. For this reason there has been a standing tradition of placing the dead last ranked graduate with the top placed onto a team.

Naruto's class ranking was still the last ranked in the class because the academy calculated your score across the average of the three years. So while some students only spent one year in the academy, for someone like Naruto who scored 0 – twice there was virtually nothing he could do this last year to raise his status above the last rung. But, as Naruto learnt last summer – your recorded public skill and rank were meaningless numbers in the real world. Once you go beyond the safety of the village gates your rank and test scores would not protect you... In truth there was no much that could protect you.

In the end it did end up working in his favour – when you are placed on a team you want to be on one with other ninja who you can rely on, ones who are powerful enough to protect and save you if things get bad… and lets face it in the ninja world when are things not bad?

So while Naruto was happy to get placed with Sasuke Uchiha – the "rookie of the year" suffice to say that Sakura – the girl on the squad – was less then pleased to be stuck on a team with the "Useless" dead last.

Sasuke Uchiha only joined the academy this year and like Naruto spent most of his time trying to ignore everyone while trying to learn as much as possible as fast as possible.

Sasuke was the last surviving member of the famed Uchiha clan – one of the most powerful ninja clans in the world and one of the founding clans of the village. His quiet and brooding atitude drew a lot of attention from the females in the class and his family name gave him influence to the adults and teachers granting him extra attention, favors, and lessons.

This extra treatment may have caused Sasuke to be a bit selfcentred and arogent but no one could deny that he did have quite the bit of power to back it up with.

Sakura on the other hand was just the average (other than her pink hair) civilian bread ninja student - everything was a theory a hypothetical - It infuriated Naruto and he could tell it nagged at some of the teachers too when Sakura would chime in with her textbook answers to how to get out of any situation or how to respond to an enemy threat. But when it came to practical training of her skills...She was doing her hair.

Sakura was one of the girls that fauned over the Uchiaha and would step on anyone or do anything to try to get his attention - if this was because she really liked him or if it was simply because she was competitive and wanted to win Naruto didn't know - what he did know was that it was sad that the girls focused their competitivness on a boy and not on their training, although Naruto knew he wasn't the best example after spending two years waisting time... But now that he knows whats waiting just outside the city gates... it is incomprehencable that anyone could waist so much time and energy on something so useless.

At least Sakura started to lay off of Naruto over the last year. The first two years Sakura was one of the ring-leaders in the "lets pick on Naruto" movement. This year I stopped trying to get their attention and she stopped going out of her way to try and humiliate me.

This team might actualy work out in the end - She likes him and tolorates me, I get the feeling he is like me in that we don't care about anyone, but if they can hold their own its fine by me.

The next morning Naruto arrived at training ground 7 where he was supposed to meet up with his team and their new Jounin Sensei.

Naruto arrived early and started to survey the area and get himself familiar with the training grounds as much as possible to prepare for any test they were going to take. As his other team-mates arrived they joined him in his scouting.

Two hours later a tall silver haired shinobi appeared right between the three. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and he wore his forehead protector over his right eye – his left eye was hidden behind a little book he was reading as he spoke to his new team absentmindedly.

"You each have 2 hours to take one of these bells away from me – if the time runs out and you don't have a bell then your out – you can go back to the academy, join the samurai – I don't care but without a bell you won't be on my team." To demonstrate he lifted two little bells with his left hand as he continued to read hi book.

Sakura always one to pick up on the details pointed out "There are only 2 bells but there are three of us…?"

With a snort Kakashi replied "Ninja operate in three man cells – me and the 2 that get a bell – Good Luck" and almost as an afterthought he added "And come at me with intent to kill – or don't bother coming at me at all"

Naruto knew that wasn't true of Gennin – Gennin start in a four man cell 3 students and a teacher you only move into the official 3 man cell as you move up the ranks to Chunnin or Jounin. Naruto also knew that bringing up this point now would not really be helpful.

As soon as Kakashi said Start! The three ninja students each jumped away to each hide and plan their means of attack to try form one of the bells.

Naruto hung back and watched as Sakura tried to set up traps and they were done pretty well – but they were set up exactly how the teachers taught you how to set and hide a trap, in other words the most obvious basic trapsthight might as well have been mapped out and highlighted.

That was one thing that Sakura didn't comprehend – if you put a trap in the "best" place for a trap then anyone expecting a trap will know to avoid it – A trap in the "worst" place to put a trap is an unexpected trap that has a much greater chance of success.

Sasuke was far more effective in his attempts layering his attacks to try and manoeuvre Kakashi into position with well thrown weapons and fireballs leading him into a ring of explosives.

It seemed like Kakashi played along for a bit before replacing himself with a clone before the explosions went off.

Once Naruto was sure his team-mates have done all they could on their own he silently made his way over to Sakura and tried to invite her to team up with him.

"That's cheating" Sakura responded to Naruto's proposition. "And if I was going to team up with anyone it would be with Sasuke not with – no offence - the dead last in the class" she continued.

As much as he tried to not care about other people or their opinions, Sakura adding in the comment of "no offence" was close to the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him.

"Look Sakura-Chan, Sasuke is the last Uchiha – think about it there is no way that they won't pass him, But us…. As far as the ninja world is concerned we are clanless, no name, cannon fodder that they could care less if we make it through." Naruto pleaded.

"Besides, Kakashi lied. Gennin squads are always groups of 4 – he was trying to distract us and get us working against each other. Think about it 2 bells 3 students this test was designed to give us every reason to backstab and betray each other – The true test, trust me – is if we can put our own interests aside and work together." Naruto explained quietly as they continued to try and stay hidden form their new sensei.

Sakura was still not convinced "But what if your wrong, if we team up and each get a bell I don't want to be the reason Sasuke needs to return to the academy"

Naruto reached out and grabbed her head in his hands "Trust me – even if no one gets a bell today Sasuke will end up passing – just because of his last name"

Sakura was taken aback by this new attitude in Naruto – it has been almost a year since she talked to him directly – but this kid was showing none of the foolishness or false bravado that the old Naruto was known for – this was a well reasoned logical Naruto that was working with her for a common goal.

"Okay – what's the plan" She nodded finally agreeing to the team up.

Kakashi watched in mild amusement as two of the students seemed to be teaming up. Sakura was layering Gen-jutsu illusions to hide Naruto as Naruto made Illusionary clones of Sakura. Mixed in with the illusions were weapons all trying to horde Kakashi towards a "tree" that was actually a shape-shifted Naruto.

Kakashi was starting to think he might just have to pass these brats – Untill Sasuke jumped into the mix.

Sasuke recognised the plan that Sakura and Naruto were trying to pull off and decided to use it as a distraction to get a bell for himself.

Breaking through the illusions and launching himself off Sakura – shoving her out of the way - he attacked Kakashi in a skilled but ultimately useless bought of hand to hand combat.

'Okay, they need team-work training – but they are on the right track' Kakashi thought to himself as he deflected Sasuke's attempts at reaching for a bell.

As Sasuke rebounded to try for a second pass… the "Tree" that was Naruto in disguise his him in the back of his head knocking him out.

Seeing this Kakashi immediately called an end to the test berating Naruto for attacking his teammate. Although Naruto tried to defend his actions by pointing out that Sasuke had hurt Sakura first, compromising the 'mission' in the process.

Looking down at Naruto and Kakashi glared at the children – "Your right Naruto - Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon – or worse, actually attack their teammates are worse than trash."

Looking down at the two the silver haired Jounnin continued "Naruto, Sakura – don't worry you don't have to go back to the academy"

As soon as the students looked up with something akin to hope in their eyes Kakashi finished "Because with a showing like that I wouldn't trust you out there on the field, even with all the training in the world – give up on being a ninja you will never be a Konoha Shinobi. Attacking your teammate is unforgivable, your team needs to trust you have their back – not fear that you might stab them in it. YOU FAIL"

Sakura was starting to tear up "I understand you failing Naruto – I don't know why , but everyone has always hated him" Turning to the blond she continued "No offence Naruto but you have got to be used to getting the short end of the stick by now – but Kakashi, why are you failing me? I didn't attack anyone and tried my hardest to help support the team and all I got for it was Sasuke running over me."

At this accusation Sasuke just gave an emotionless grunt and said "Next time don't get in my way."

Hearing that, Naruto gave Kakashi a pointed look as if to say 'really – we get the third degree and he can get away with trampling his team-mates?'

The Jounnin responded to Naruto's unasked question "Sasuke passes – he was the only one that has any real potential of becoming a shinobi – Protecting your team-mates is important, but having team-mates that don't need your protection and that don't hold you back is even better."

Sakura's head snapped up "You were right Naruto – Sasuke does pass. Without a bell and no sigh of teamwork" Looking at Kakashi defiantly she snapped – "Well Fuck you! this whole system is rigged – You are only passing Sasuke because he's an Uchiha!"

Sasuke stood there nodding his head as if that was to be expected for an Uchiha - failing to comprehend that she was saying it as an insult.

Sitting there silently motionless and unreadable Naruto's mind was racing 'They are really failing their Jinchuriki? I figured I had the same kind of immunity as an Uchiha for a test like this – I was just trying to help Sakura-chan pass, how did it all go to shit?'

Standing up the blond turned to his pink haired female friend "Come Sakura – lets leave these ass-holes to their playing ninja, we don't need them." Grabbing her around the shoulder he walked off with a silently crying Sakura.

As he walked he thought to himself. 'Fuck – Jashin – Fuckidy, Fuck-Fuck, I actually failed. After all that I still couldn't make it as a shinobi - Hidan-sama is going to be pissed that I couldn't infiltrate the Konoha ranks.'


	4. Chapter 3

**The 9 tails of Jashin**

**A/N** I will try to write this in a way that people unfamiliar with the Naruto world can still follow the story if they read through it, somethings will take longer to be explained and those who do know Naruto front to back may pick up on some details faster - but I will try to explain and unveil everything in its time.

**Summary**: Naruto is meets the patron of jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - lets just say it made a strong impression that will slowly effect the entire world

**Chapter 3**: Meeting Jashin

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME TORTURE SCENES – This is now an M rated fic **

Failing his mission hit Naruto harder than he ever thought it would. A years worth of mental conditioning to disregard his emotions - his training to dismantle his reliance on the acceptance and opinions of others - crumbled when faced with the divine disappointment he was expecting from the god of blood and death.

Ever so slowly Naruto snuck out of the village to begin his pilgrimage to report to his master in the hidden temples of Jashin.

He repressed a shudder as he thought back to his first meeting with Jashin and his high priest Hidan-sama.

"I see you"

Naruto's blood froze while the flames continued to melt his flesh – his mind was broken in shock, the pain he forced himself to accept in silence was essentially pointless as the missing nin still discovered him. As quiet as he was the smell of his burning flesh was impossible to hide.

He was broken out of his shock by a flying kick to the chest that sent him clear through the flames and crashing in a heap against a tree.

Slowly blinking his newly regrown eyelids Naruto shuddered in renewed fear – 'I heal fast, really fast – this guy gets off on torturing people – I am so fucked.'

His mediocre ninja training kicking in - Naruto played possum while readying himself for a surprise counter-attack should the crazy ninja be "foolish" enough to approach to closely.

"Hahaha - It's a just a kid" Hidan howled in laughter as he watched the charcoal burnt body fly across the clearing.

Stalking over to the smouldering heap that was once a ninja Hidan laughs "For a little guy you sure managed to hold in your pain quite well, you must be really disciplined, ninja in training no doubt – But I hope your still alive because JASHIN would love to hear your SCREAMS" Hidan called out as he swung his hammer down on Naruto's burnt knee.

"AAARGH" Naruto screamed as his knee joint concaved in on itself and shattered.

Never one to give up – even with his bones protruding from his charred flesh – Naruto spun with the momentum of the hammer blow and thrust the kunai he was hiding up and into Hidan's throat.

Naruto collapsed in reserved satisfaction as his blade sunk into the neck of the silver haired nin. Leaning against the tree he struggled to regain his breath. His mind had given up on processing so many shocking and terrifying emotions in such a short time that Naruto just wanted to black out.

After a minuet his knee began to readjust and heal itself – most of his skin has regrown by now, with only his burnt clothing to attest to the horrific burns he had suffered only moments ago.

He was just starting to come around when he heard the last thing in the world he ever wanted or expected to hear again – Hidan's cold horrifying laugh.

"Kukuku – no fare, you didn't tell me you were a healer" Hidan stood up and slowly withdrew the kunai out of his neck as if he barely noticed it was there.

Spinning the kunai with its ring around his finger Hidan slowly leaned forward – hovering over the blond moving closer and closer until their faces were just an inch apart "We are going to have lots of fun together, aren't we? – what was your name little healer?"

Finally giving up and resigning himself to his fate Naruto knew he was going to be tortured and probably ultimately killed – that didn't mean that Naruto had to make it easy though "Why should I tell you anything – your just some honourless thug that abandoned his village and gets his rocks of fighting civilians and picking on kids – you are worse then scum" Naruto flinched in advance as he finished his rant.

In a flash the spinning kunai stopped – hovering just a hairs breath from Naruto's face "Don't. You. Dare. Look. Down. Your. God-Forsaken. Ass-Licking. Konoha scum. High Class. Nose at me" Each word punctuated with a shallow cut along Naruto's face. With his last words he pressed the flat of the blade against the boys lips – and yanked up – slicing the blonds nose clean off his face.

"AAARGH" Naruto screamed uncontrollably as he reached up covering his face as blood gushed out.

Holding up the bleeding appendage Hidan revelled in the horror and pain he was causing the young ninja in training. "Maybe I'll shove this down my pants, isn't that what you brown nosing Konoha nin are good at – suck up to everyone so they think you are the "good guys"."

But even as he was saying this Naruto's face was already healing and the nose he was holding began to dissolve in his hand.

Continuing to ignore the now hysterically crying blond, Hidan was examining the disintegrating limb – "What are you?"

Getting no response he slapped the boy and repeated his question "What are you? I have seen healers – people regenerate, that's normal enough in this world – but what kind of power destroys your lost limbs once they are removed from you – That's new"

Stuttering Naruto tried to reply "I-I don't know, I'm some kind of a monster or something – everyone in Konoha hates me in fear"

Getting his nerve back after watching Hidan flinch away Naruto lunged again aiming to stab the sliver haired ninja between ribs.

Once again Hidan let the blade puncture him - and only started laughing again "Ooo the pain, yes help me feel the pain - without pain we are not really alive are we?" You heal real good, you must know what I'm saying, right? without the pain there is nothing left to show us what we've been through." - Pulling the blade out of his side Hidan continued "But this hole 'you stabbing me' thing has got to stop."

Saying this he jabbed the blade into Naruto's shoulder and slammed the hammer down on the base of the kunai – effectively nailing the blond to the tree.

"So - your a monster, hugh? I have always wanted to taste monster blood - lets see if this works" and with that Hidan leaned forward and lapped up a bit of Naruto's blood.

Naruto watched in horror as the silver haired nin ingested a sample of his blood before undergoing a metamorphosis of sorts. Hidan's body transformed into that same skeletal black and white form like when he was killing the merchant and his wife who were driving the wagon.

Hidan stood up and with deliberate movements while he drew a shape on the floor using the blood that was still leaking from the closing wound in his side.

"Looks like the sync worked even though you are a "monster" lets see how your healing keeps up with me" Saying this Hidan reached up and pulled out his eye – his own eye.

Naruto flinched in ungodly pain as his own eye seemed to rip itself out of his face – as if being reeled in by an invisible fishing line.

Ignoring the boys cries Hidan held out his eye for the now half blind Naruto to see. "Interesting, I would have to put my eye back in – but you, you're already growing a new one… and look! Your first eye is nearly completely gone… You really are the most interesting friend I ever had – you might actually survive meeting Jashin."

Even gasping in mind numbing pain Naruto is still Naruto and his curiosity got the best of him "Who the Fuck is Jashin – let me guess Jashin is your bucktoothed whore of a mother and is probably just as cheap as you are sadistically twisted!"

In a flash the joking attitude was gone from the masochistic ninja.

With a flick of his wrist the hammer connected with Naruto's jaw shattering the bone and sending teeth flying across the clearing.

"I like you – you have a mouth on you and trust me I love a guy who can swear like a low class sailor – you can heal and know how to take pain silently and how to scream and enjoy it when you can… But if you say one more word against Jashin I will dissect you until there is nothing left to heal. – do you understand me you bleeding shit stain of Konoha scum!?"

Maybe it was the blood loss or the chakra exhaustion from the continuous regeneration, perhaps it was a concussion from the hit to the head, or perhaps the smoke in his lungs caused some brain cells to pop, or maybe his mind just gave up on thinking straight after the torment it was just forced through – Whatever it was all Naruto made out of Hidan's little rant was the first three words.

Stuttering Naruto tried to speak – and failed due to his broken Jaw. Hidan seemed to enjoy watching Naruto struggling.

Once His jaw was in working order Naruto mumbled out in a weak voice "you like me? No one likes me – you don't like me you are just playing with me before you kill me!"

Hidan nodded along with the battered blond child – "Look I'm not gona kill you - Ya, at first you might be of been right – but I got to say kid you are starting to rub off on me – and it would be fun to have someone with me who I could "play" with without having to go out of my way to hunt new sacrifices all the time. – Besides when I saw the wagon I pledged 2 sacrifices to Jashin"

Pointing to the bodies of the merchant and his wife Hidan continued "So I don't have to kill you – What do you say kid want to come to the temple?"

~~Now~~~

As Naruto Approached the hidden entrance to the temple he reflected on how much he has changed since he was last here

'_Thinking back on those three months I learnt a lot more about the world then all my time in Konoha. _

_It turns out the reason I'm alive right now – and consequently the reason most of the village hates me is because I am the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed demon fox – go figure, right._

_Most people hate me for something I had no choice or control over that happened on the day I was born. But if that wasn't enough no one had the decency to tell me about it – not once did old man Hokage or any of the villagers let slip that the reason I was kicked out of almost every shop and out of every foster home was because of a seal on my stomach that I never asked for._

_It's kind of funny when you think about it, the only person who cared enough to look into it and tell me what I am was a sociopathic, masochistic criminal._

_The fox may have messed up my childhood growing up in a prejudice village like Konoha – but my childhood is over now and the fox did give me a retarded amount of chakra and a mega healing factor – Hidan-sama had a lot of fun trying to find my limits there._

_I thought he was insane when he first started going on about how pain could feel good – I was like, Hello? It's called pain because it doesn't feel good. But, after a while I started to appreciate what he meant._

_Pain is simply your nerve endings from across your body sending warning signals to your brain as a means of defending itself from potential danger… But to people like myself or Hidan-sama, there is no danger in the pain – the fear and adrenalin are chemical reactions that are triggered regardless – so without the risk of any permanent or meaningful damage… Once you get your head around it, feeling pain is like getting high – for free, whenever you want._

_If I never met Hidan-sama I would probably still be walking around in fear like the rest of the sheep living in Konoha._

_But What I am most thankful for (aside from having another human acknowledge my existence) was that through Hidan's poking and prodding at my abilities I learnt that when my chakra is busy healing me it is a lot easier to mould into jutsu techniques without over flooding them with chakra. It kind of works like letting out the pressure of a steam valve – if I give my chakra something to distract itself with then I can fully control the abilities I am trying to use – in the end with just biting my tongue I can manipulate chakra with almost Jounnin level control.'_

Making his way into the temple Naruto called out to waiting Hidan "1000 appologies Hidan-sama, I have failed our lord Jashin – I did not pass the jounnin's test – I didn't get on the team, I am not a Konoha nin."

Taking his failure as an opportunity to ask again Naruto tried his luck "If you would only share your curse powers with me I would have been able to pass the Jounnin's silly test and show the world the power of Jashin!"

Hidan shook his head – "I have told you this – God has a plan for all of us and that path is not yours – I am the champion of Jashin meant to slaughter the masses and bring the name of Jashin to bloody glory. Jashin has spoken to me and your role in things will be very different – no one should ever know you're a Jashinist – your path is not in the public's eye."

Naruto looked up "so you never planed on me becoming a ninja like you – cutting down my enemies with the curse of Jashin as you do. – Then why am I even here? Are you ever planning on adopting me into your fold?"

Recognising that Naruto reverts into his old personality when they are alone Hidan knew he needed to cut the boy off before Naruto rambled off into a tangent.

"I will indoctrinate you now that you are removed from a situation where you may be tempted to reveal yourself in battle. This was always the plan – if you could keep your head when faced with god you would start to understand the way that he works."

The ritual was painful, but not in the enjoyable physical pain kind of way. Hidan ripped Naruto's soul from his body and returned it as a possessor rather than the inhabitant.

Hidan explained that this was the basis of his immortality – the soul is immortal the flesh is not – but for most people they need a living body for the soul to inhabit. A true Jashinist's soul possesses the body in whatever form it is in, this means that regardless of the damage done to the body the sole is still there able to repair and control it.

With Naruto's current advanced healing the process was made simpler as he was able to completely regrow any damaged body parts – the one limitation to the normal Jashinist's immortality was the loss of limbs would need to be protected and reconnected – Naruto could just regrow them.

The Curse of Jashin ability uses the victim's blood as a link for your soul to spread to their body too creating a link of blood and death – in essence your body becomes a living voodoo doll replicating and damage to yourself to your target as well.

Once the ritual was completed Hidan brought them back to the reality of the world around them.

Naruto's previously blond hair had gone silver as a result of the ritual, he now resembled a shorter blue eyed and whisker marked version of Hidan himself – not that the young Jashinist minded in the slightest.

Looking down at his young protégé Hidan instructed "You will go back to Konoha you have excellent chakra control I'm sure you will find something to do – just remember, no one is to know of your connection me or Jashin."

As Naruto made his way out of the temple on his way back to the village, Hidan Laughed out loud to the voices only he could hear "This will be the next best thing to having an actual "Death Note" – don'tch think."

A/N  
Any feedback is helpful, I have to admit that writing a torture scene with Naruto (who is only 12 years old at this point) was a bit tough.


	5. Chapter 4

**The 9 tails of Jashin**

**A/N** I will try to write this in a way that people unfamiliar with the Naruto world can still follow the story if they read through it, somethings will take longer to be explained and those who do know Naruto front to back may pick up on some details faster - but I will try to explain and unveil everything in its time.

**Summary**: Naruto is meets the patron of jashin while still a young and impressionable academy student - lets just say it made a strong impression that will slowly effect the entire world

**Chapter 4**: The Medic Mask

Upon returning to Konoha Naruto made his way straight to the Hokage's office.

To With just a change of close - his new silver hair colour and a mask over the lower half of his face (Hiding the iconic whisker birthmarks identifying him as a jinchuriki) the village felt like a whole different place.

With his Silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face he was nearly unrecognisable from the "loud mouthed" persona of Naruto that most of the village knew and despised and with his new headband shining proudly from his neck, the villagers new welcoming attitude towards him was oddly uncomforting.

On his way to the tower, the civilians still gave him a wide berth as he made his way through the streets, but this time it was out of respect rather than disgust.

As different as he looked the wizened old Hokage still recognised him instantly "Good morning Naruto - looks like Kakashi really left a strong impression on you there" he chuckled to himself as he pulled out his long tobacco pipe.

"There's no fooling you old man" Naruto replied. "Your right Kakashi was the first ninja I met that I felt I could trust - and then he failed me, but took on the Uchiha..."

The old village leader sadly shook his head "Ohh so that's what this is about? You know that even I can't reverse the decision of a sensei to decide who they want to teach... - but if it will make you feel any better Kakashi-san never wanted to take on a team at all and just getting him to agree to train Sasuke was almost an impossible negotiation."

The young Jinchuriki looked up "That's not it, I honestly don't mind not making the team - I knew Kakashi would take on Sasuke at least and I will admit that I would have liked to join the team too - but we cannot change the past nor can we force someone to teach - I am here because I wanted to talk to you about my plans from here on out... And to ask for your help"

Hearing Naruto talk so calmly and emotionlessly about having his dreams and goals being unfairly torn from his grasp shocked the old man in a way he never thought was possible at his age.

Taking a long drag from his pipe the Hokage pondered the child sitting before him. _'Was this the same impulsive loud mouth who would do anything for attention and validation from his peers as he would loudly declare his dream to become the Hokage? But no – he is wearing a mask – someone who is starving to be noticed would never wear a mask – something has changed in the boy and his emotionless attitude is natural to him… this isn't an overnight change – what have I missed.'_

Out loud he responded "I will do what I can Naruto, what did you need from me"

The young ninja's response shocked the old man once again – "I need Naruto to die."

A look of understanding crossed the Hokage's wrinkled face – "what is your name then?"

Naruto's emotionless mask marginally slipped as he smiled in victory "Can my new file list me as Azoth from the Nysos clan, as you can must have noticed Naruto was less than popular in Konoha and if you could give me the chance to start over with a new name and a new look most people would treat me as human – and I might be able to actual help this village rather than being the local pariah"

The Hokage took another long drag of his pipe while he thought on this request silently. He was immensely saddened that he had failed so miserably in protecting the boy, for things to get so bad that a 13 year old child feels that he needs to completely change his identity, to go so far for the chance of simple normality was heart breaking.

"Nysos – san, It is the least I can do to try and make up for the troubles you have faced so young in life" The Hokage responded. "But Azoth, you know that a new name won't be enough to get you onto a Gennin team for this years placements – you will most likely join the others in the samurai training barracks. We could put your name on the ninja reserves list – but something tells me that this was not what you had in mind when you came in here looking like that."

With a nod Azoth responded "Hi- Hokage-sama, I came here to request the appropriate paperwork and recommendations for Nysos Azoth and Hureno Sakura to register for the medic-nin training at the hospital."

Exhaling a cloud of smoke the leader of the village nodded in understanding "Ahh so that's why you're here – a new identity is not enough you need the paperwork to support it and my recommendation to get you in the door – And you are bringing along your team mate… I can see that Sakura's files show she has an abnormally high control of her chakra, she could do well in the hospital – I'll admit that she wouldn't last a day in samurai training… But you Naru/ Azoth? I never would have placed you as the healing type. If you want my recommendation you will need to prove a simular control of your chakra - believe that was something you struggled with over the years in the academy."

Holding up his hand Azoth demonstrated "You are correct that I have had issues in the past with my chakra control – but I have been working on it solidly for over a year now" On the tips of each of his fingers glowed a small orb of green healing chakra. "Considering I won't be a actual ninja I would rather put my chakra skills to a constructive use rather than spontaneous giant fire balls or destructive techniques – and considering that I have unfortunately been to the hospital more times than I would have liked – I feel that that would be the best use of my talents. – And your right Sakura was just born to be a medic."

The old man smiled in approval – "you have raised some very impressive points young man, too many children these days are running off to battle – competing to destroy the world – it's good to see some people prioritising the healing arts, my old student would be so proud…"

He pulled out a scroll from the bookshelf behind him "leave it with me – I will have the two of you set up to start taking lessons next week."

A masked boy stood with a pink hared girl listening to their sensei rambling of instructions as they tried to keep up with the other nurses in training.

"Nysos, Hureno – you guys have been training here for about six months now, right? I'm sure you went over the protocol for taking blood samples for active ninja, right?"

Sakura answered with a nod of her head "Yes, it was the first thing they had us do – it was a bit strange at first though – our first day on the job and they had us taking the blood samples of all the new active Gennin teams… Treating all our old classmates was weird – just the week before we were all in the same room taking the exit exam – now they were ninja and we were medics, just like that" she snapped.

Every ninja in the village had a file in the hospital to record their blood and chakra type along with the collection of injuries they accumulate over their careers. This first bloodsample was opften the first entry in the creation of a new ninja's medical file – a great first task to introduce new students to the hospitals filing and processing systems.

"Chem-Hem" The instructor cleared his throat – "Nysos – I asked a Yes or No question, I do not have time for your life story, teenager's angsty bull-shit drama, got it?"

Azoth looked at Sakura apologetically "Yes sir!" he answered. Internally he fumed – 'you go on and on about being in a rush that you humiliate Sakura-chan but then spent five minuets explaining why you don't have time to listen to her two second answer… people are so illogical sometimes.'

The instructor nodded and ticked a few boxes on his clipboard "I'll get you two to head down to the south gate and help with the admission passed and screening for all the ninja coming in for the Chunnin exams" As soon as he finished outlining his orders he was already turning away and half way down the hall.

No their way to the village gates Sakura reflected on how different her life has become in these last 6 months.

'_In just half a year I went from being a foolish fan-girl willing to risk my life becoming a ninja so I could hang out with the cool kids and maybe get Sasuke's attention – god I feel like I was such an immature child, and its only been 6 months… Here I am on my way to the gates to represent Konoha's medical team to any forging ninja – who would have though I would of found my calling in Medicine?... well Naruto did.'_

Thinking of the Blond who had quickly become her best friend still left her a bit confused. Looking back she was surprised she never noticed the way that the village used to treat him – it was just the norm that people seemed to ignore or dislike him and Naruto never mentioned it so it often went on unnoticed in the background.

She was quite surprised when she ran into him the weekend after their failed bell test – he looked almost completely unrecognizable.

He was in what she teased was his mini-kakshi getup, hair died silver and a mask covering his mouth and nose, even his outfit was new. Gone was the iconic orange track suite to be replaced with the standard issue ninja uniform he really did look like a younger version of Kakashi.

But the wired thing was Naruto told her to call him by a new name – Nysos Azoth.

He claimed that he got the Hokage to draw up all the paperwork to support his new identity, and to make "Naruto" disappear. This initially raised all kinds of red flags to Sakura's analytical mind. She new that there must have been some really serious reasons for their busy leader to go so far out of his way for a ninja failure, it would take a lot more than a Gennin hopeful being bullied to get the Hokage to pull these kind of strings. But, she was slowly learning to trust Naruto and knew he would tell her the full story when he was ready.

The two had no trouble getting the blood samples of each of the ninja coming into the village. The village had a policy of having a record of every visiting ninja to screen out potential threats of biological weapons in plague or virus carrying visitors. The medical entry screen also helped with proving the identity of the visitors to dissuade impostors trying to infiltrate the village as a guest to an event such as this.

It was quite exciting for the pair to meet ninja from across the nations. Some of the ninja were a bit more reluctant to allowing the medics to test their blood, particularly the ones who had interesting or unique bloodline or clan abilities.

The only ninja that actually caused issues was a red head from Suna – the village hidden in the Sand. He was the youngest member of his team but they all differed to him as if he was the leader – even the sensei.

He had some weird kind of automatic defensive jutsu that would summon a shield of sand that stopped Azoth as he tried to take a blood sample from the child.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, the Suna team tried to explain that the sand shield is not something that Garra consciously controls and that it springs into place when it senses danger and that not even the best Suna shinobi were able to get passed it.

That both impressed and conserned Sakura _'How was this 12 year old child so powerful – and why were the best shinobi in Suna trying to hit him…and if the best in Suna failed what are the chances of my old classmates – the weakest and lowest ranked ninja in Konoha' _she thought to herself.

Sakura turned to the sensei of the team an apologised "I am sorry Jounnin-san but we cannot allow your team to proceed on to the exam if we are not able to perform this harmless test."

At this point the line into the village was starting to back up and the other teams were starting to whisper and talk amongst themselves – ninja were not the safest type of people to have keep waiting.

As the other members of the Suna team tried to explain again how the defense is not a choice that could be turned on or off Garra spoke up himself for the first time – interrupting the argument.

"It's harmless" he said as he took the siring out of Azoths had and slowly brought it to his arm.

Everyone watched as the red head slowly pushed the point of the needle through his arm and into a vein.

Garra stood there transfixed watching the small vile fill with his blood. "My own Blood… It looks so normal" he said softly as if the crimson liquid in the canister held the answer to all of lifes mysteries.

"My blood… it looks just like everyone else's blood… It looks so, human, so... Normal"

Everyone was watching Garras strange reaction to seeing his blood, acting as if he had never seen it before – well considering his sand defence it was very possible that he never has bleed until now.

Azoth was the only one who was watching the other members of the Suna team as everyone else was distracted by the red head. The remainder of the team had shared looks of dread and terror on their faces – muscles tensed and ready to flee at a moments notice. There was something defiantly odd about their irrational fear of the smallest member of their team.

Once Garra withdrew the syringe Naruto/Azoth labelled the vile and the syringe itself and sealed each into their appropriate storage seals.

What no one else knew was that only the vials needed to go back to the hospital – the still bloody syringes were kept for Azoths personal collection.

The exam itself looked intense, and Azoth only saw the results from the second exam. Apparently the first test was just some for of espionage style written exam – but the second stage in the chunnin selection exam was an all out survival training test.

The teams were sent out with no warnings or prep time to the forest to live for nearly a week – left on their own to fight off the elements and each other in the hopes of accumulating the required scrolls to access the tower in the centre of the wilderness.

Sakura and Azoth were on the roof of the tower with the other medics and examiners watching their old classmates struggle to survive their trek to the tower only to find out that they will need to compete in elimination matches to progress to the next round – before any resting or recuperation time… One of the Gennin just gave up right there hearing he would need to battle one on one without getting the chance to rest or heal first.

Azoth watched in passive indifference as the ninja paired up and duked it out. Sasuke's fight was quick and efficient, other ninja dragged it on slugging each other back and fourth as they beat each other to death or as close as they could get to it.

"Na…Azoth, I am so glad we are up hear in the medic bay – remind me why I ever thought it was a good idea to willingly risk my life for a barbaric career as a ninja?" Sakura asked her team mate.

In response Azoth merely lifted his finger pointing to the Uchiha standing below.

Sakura shook her head "Uch – don't remind me, I was such a silly child – I know it was only 6 months ago… leave me alone will you"

Azoth just looked at her and shrugged as if to say 'you brought it up – I didn't actually say a word'

Azoth was starting to get annoyed with the silly ninja he was watching below. These ninja were all fighting the same – I stand on one side you stand on the other, we take turns throwing our most powerful and destructive techniques at each other until someone cant get up anymore… That was not ninjutsu, it was gladiatorial fighting – a barbaric show for the nobles and the crowds… A real ninja fights from the shadows, if they know you are there you already lost… This was just a disgraceful sport.

The only fight that was stuck out as entertaining was the one with the red head from the gates, he was matched against a green clad tijutsu specialist. The battle was the same gladiator style as all the rest but what stuck out to Azoth was the attitudes of the ninja – the red head Garra just stood there impassively for most of the fight barely moving a muscle while the green clad leaf nin bounced around the room trying to out run the automatic sand defense.

Even faced with an incompatible match up that was impossible to win the honorable leaf Gennin did not give up – although he really should have – pride is really not worth dying over, we are ninja not samurai. Lee went so far as to permanently damage his muscle structure opening the his chakra gates to try and ramp up his attacks – it almost worked.

Garra stood there deflecting every attack as he asked Lee to quit. By the end Garra was all out begging the Konoha ninja to concede and save himself.

"Please quit – my blood is red - I don't want to kill you – I am not a monster – my blood is like yours – we are the same – I don't need your blood to prove my existence – I have seen my own... Please STOP!" Garra called out clutching his head within his protective barrier.

No one outside his own teammates really understood what he was talking about but Lee got a nod of approval from what must of been his sensei (or his father by the similarity between the two) and he declared that he would never give up – some crap about trying to prove he was valuable as a shinobi or some crap like that.

Garra just shrugged and said "good-bye then"

And Lee fell over dead.

Azoth joined the medical team that took out the body to be examined – apparently it only took 3 grains of sand to kill the kid. It looked like they entered Lee's ear and Garra was able to control the individual grains to climb their way up and into his brain – where they blended it into shreds with a mental command from the red headed sand nin.

Azoth stared at the medical report in awe _'Holy Jashin this guy is the real deal – to kill so brutally and effectively – to be able to kill undetected in a room full of trained ninja – Jashin would approve of this one'_ He thought to himself.

He wandered out of thee building as he considered his options – _'I could approach him, he did seem reluctant to kill though – but something tells me that that was a new attitude, like a last ditch effort at redemprion or something – Should I get Hidan-sama to initiate contact – with his uncontrollable sand defence would he enjoy the pain – has he ever felt pain? That might just mean he would enjoy it more... right'_

As Naruto was strolling around he heard the end of a very strange conversation.

"...Take out a old man like the Hokage anyways?" A creepy voice asked

Naruto froze – if he was hearing things right he just stumbled across a plot on the Hokages life.

"What's the problem? You're not having second thoughts are you Orochimaru? A younger voice responded arrogantly.

'Shit' Naruto thought to himself _'The legendary snake sannin is here – and from the sounds of it is planning an attack on the village... what should I do?_'

"...Kabuto, wait" the first voice that must of belonged to Orochimaru called out – "you know if its your desire to stop me... I'm afraid your only chance would be if you were to kill Sasuke..." pausing to gauge 'Kabuto's' reaction Orochimaru continued "I'm just kidding... go run along now, and don't forget – I'm trusting you Kabuto."

As soon as Kabuto disappeared Orochimaru called out again "So what do you think little Gennin, will Kabuto betray me?"

Azoth jumped, startled – _'was he talking to... me?'_

The voice came from right behind him this time "Kukuku... It is rude to ignore people when they ask you a question – has the Konoha academy standards dropped so low as to neglect basic manners?"

Expecting the worst Azoth responded "Orichimaru-san, it is never possible to trust a spy – if they are betraying others for you they may betray you for others... But Kabuto seemed off – first he was egging you on to attack early before your plans were in place, then his reaction to the lynchpin of your plans... he seemed like he wants you to fail... but I am just a lowly Gennin that I'm sure you are about to kill – but that is my opinion... I hope my answer buys me a merciful quick death." Azoth finished sounding defeated with his head hung.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru laughed. "You are quite clever little leaf – in a different world I may have found a place for you in my world..." He slipped a kunai into Azoths gut. "But your right – you heard too much to be allowed to live – you will just be another Gennin that fell victim to the forest of death." Orochimaru said as he made a few hand signs for an earth jutsu causing the ground to liquefy swallowing up the bleeding body he just stabbed.

Underground Naruto burrowed through the earth. Not needing to breath meant the main danger of being buried alive was irrelevant to him, and with a bit of Chakra to burn out a cavern he could stand in comfortably while he contemplated the situation above. Orochimaru was planning to use Sasuke in some kind of assassination attempt on the Hokage.

He absentmindedly unsealed the syringe that he used months ago to take Sasuke's blood sample – a few drops still clung to the needle.

The question was, did Naruto want to stop it...

A/N  
So tell me - what do you think? What should he do - What would you do?


End file.
